


The Normal One

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: If Only We Liked Each Other... [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Developing Relationship, Hook-Up, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark don't really like each other, or so they say, but they're both pretty darn pleased with their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Normal One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to [this piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5343242) I wrote some time ago. Though both stories stand alone, this one probably is a more entertaining read if you've read the previous piece.

“Kent,” Bruce began. “Kent!”

Bruce and Clark had been hooking up once a month for four months now, and this was the first time he had ever seen Clark go completely silent and look as if his mind was a million miles away. Bruce was giving Clark _his_ undivided attention… it didn't seem very fair, and certainly wasn't very flattering, if Clark wasn't returning that.

“Clark,” he tried again, but softer this time. “Hey, are you okay?”

Clark, who was straddling Bruce's lap, seemed to snap back to reality. “Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm better than okay.”

“But you're never quiet when we get together,” Bruce insisted. “Last month I thought the people in the room next door were going to call the police thinking I was murdering you or something.”

Clark placed his broad hands on Bruce's chest, his fingers splayed open. He teased Bruce's left nipple with his thumb and smiled. “Yeah… I know…” His voice trailed off, and a cute blush spread on his cheeks. “It's just that the sex got so good I think I was having an out of body experience or something.”

Okay. _That_ was pretty flattering.

Bruce smirked and then kissed him, biting his bottom lip slightly. “I've never fucked anyone well enough for _that_ to happen. I won't lie, I'm pretty proud of myself.”

Clark scoffed as he continued to rock his hips. “Oh, please. _I'm_ riding _you_. I'm putting in all the work and deserve at least seventy-five percent of the credit.”

“Right, but you could rock your hips until the cows came home, but without my dick, what would be the point?” Bruce asked.

Clark shook his head. “Hate to break it to you, but since they invented dildos, your contribution hasn't been as irreplaceable as you seem to think.”

Bruce pushed his hips up and it made Clark let out a breathy little moan. He didn't like Clark thinking like that… like he didn't need Bruce. It was the kind of thing a nice, traditional guy like Clark would say before realizing that hooking up once a month wasn't enough of a relationship for him. Not that Bruce liked him particularly or was attached to him… he just enjoyed these monthly visits. It was a good arrangement.

“If I'm so replaceable, why do you keep coming back?” Bruce asked.

Clark rolled his eyes and changed his pace. He was now going up and down on Bruce, almost pulling off of him entirely each time, so Bruce got to feel Clark's tightness and warmth go down the entire length of his shaft over and over. His head lolled back and he moaned at the pleasure.

Clark slipped his arms up Bruce's body and gently placed his hands on Bruce's cheeks. He tilted his face up and kissed him passionately. Bruce was almost dizzy.

“Because the real thing is always better,” Clark breathed.

Bruce nodded desperately and kissed him again. Clark just felt so _good_ wrapped around his body. It was almost like being hugged and fondled at once, and it was making it hard to think of anything else… just both their bodies working in unison, toward a common goal.

“And technically what I'm providing you could do with your own fist,” Clark went on. “And yet you have me here. Why is that?”

Bruce wrapped his hand around Clark's dick, enjoying the weight and feel of it in the palm of his hand, and started jerking him. He knew why he wanted Clark… Clark was everything good. Clark was sexy. Clark made him feel good about himself just by wanting him. But he couldn't say any of that. He wouldn't let himself, even if he had been capable of words.

Instead, he waited until Clark was moaning again and kissed him softly, stealing the sound from his lips, filing it away and saving it to be replayed later.

Clark's face flushed even more and his breathing got quicker. “I'm gonna–”

“Yeah,” Bruce breathed. “Cum for me.”

Clark shot his load, and clenched beautifully as he did so. Bruce's body couldn't resist the feeling, and he climaxed as well. Clark kissed him softly and Bruce kept his hand, now wet and sticky, on Clark's skin. He was always so warm… it felt so nice.

“I could never make a fist that tight,” Bruce finally breathed.

Clark raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“As tight as your ass,” Bruce elaborated.

Now Clark looked utterly confused. “Huh?”

Bruce sighed. “You asked me why… actually, never mind.”

Clark smiled, and kissed him softly. It was almost romantic. “You're weird,” he said. “But it's okay.”

“Because you're weird too?” Bruce asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No,” Clark replied flatly. “ _I'm_ perfectly normal. But I do think _your_ weirdness is endearing… in a weird way, fittingly enough.”

At that, Bruce had to laugh. “Come on, _normal_ one. Let's hit the showers.” And while they washed, Bruce would think of ways he could create business at his Metropolis office more than once a month… and decide on the best way to ask Clark if he'd like to see him more than once a month.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while (painful writer's block) but this came to me in a rush this morning. It's probably still a bit rough, so be gentle. =)
> 
> As a bonus, since people have wondered about the two of them learning each other's identities, I wrote a quick little thing and posted it on my tumblr. But don't read it if you haven't seen the movie, it's a tiny bit spoiler-ish. This takes place before the events of this story.
> 
> <http://bisexualclarkkent.tumblr.com/post/142149176193/the-reveal>


End file.
